la tragedia de Chernóbyl
by Dalian Monthgomery
Summary: Ttrata sobre la tragedia ocurrida en Chernóbyl. Shaoran es uno de los bomberos que acudieron al incendio en el reactor 4 para prestar sus servicios, sin saber en realidad que aquello iba ser lo último que hiciera en su vida. Su mujer, Sakura, relata lo sucedido, varios años después ...


**Bien, nos sabemos de memoria** **la historia:** los personajes de las CLAMP no me pertenecen si no a ellas, yo podría a llegar a utilizar personajes de mi imaginación pero casi todos serán de ellas (todos por el momento. Yo diré cuando no). La historia es de mi total autoría y pues… X a leer!

.

.

.

**la tragedia de Chernóbyl...**

Nos habíamos casado no hacía mucho. Aún íbamos por la calle agarrados de la mano, incluso cuando íbamos de compras. Siempre juntos. Yo le decía:

-"Te quiero".-

Pero aún no sabía cómo lo quería. No me lo imaginaba. Vivíamos en la residencia de la unidad de bomberos, donde él trabajaba. En el piso de arriba. Y otras tres familias jóvenes, con una sola cocina para todos. Y abajo, en el primero, estaban los coches. Unos camiones rojos de bomberos. Éste era su trabajo. Yo siempre estaba al corriente: dónde se encontraba, qué le pasaba.

En medio de la noche oí un ruido. Gritos. Miré por la ventana. Él me vio y dijo:

- "Cierra las ventanillas y acuéstate. Hay un incendio en la central. Vendré pronto".-

No vi la explosión. Sólo las llamas. Todo parecía iluminado. El cielo entero. Unas llamas altas. Y hollín. Un calor horroroso. Y él seguía sin regresar. El hollín era porque ardía el alquitrán; el techo de la central estaba cubierto de asfalto. Sobre el que la gente andaba, como él después recordaba, igual que sobre resina. Sofocaban las llamas, y mientras, él reptaba. Subía al reactor. Tiraban el grafito ardiendo con los pies. Se fueron sin los trajes de lona; se fueron para allá tal como iban, en camisa. Nadie les avisó; los llamaron a un incendio normal.

Las cuatro. Las cinco. Las seis. A las seis nos disponíamos a ir a ver a sus padres. A plantar patatas. De la ciudad de Pripyat hasta la aldea de Sperizhie, donde vivían sus padres, hay 40 kilómetros.

Sembrar, arar, era su trabajo favorito. Su madre recordaba a menudo cómo ni ella ni su padre querían dejarlo marchar a la ciudad; le construyeron incluso una casa nueva. Pero se lo llevaron al ejército. Sirvió en Moscú, en las tropas de bomberos, y cuando regresó sólo quería ser bombero. No quería ser otra cosa.

A veces me parece oír su voz. Oírle vivo. Ni siquiera las fotografías me producen tanto efecto como la voz. Pero no me llama nunca. Y en sueños, soy yo quien lo llamo.

A las siete me comunicaron que estaba en el hospital. Corrí allí, pero el hospital ya estaba acordonado por la milicia; no dejaban pasar a nadie. Sólo entraban las ambulancias. Los milicianos gritaban:

-Los coches están contaminados, no se acerquen-.

No sólo yo, todas las mujeres vinieron, todas cuyos maridos estuvieron aquella noche en la central.

Corrí en busca de una conocida que trabajaba de médico en aquel hospital. La agarré de la bata cuando salía de un coche.

- ¡Déjame pasar!- le pedí recuperando el aire perdido.

- ¡No puedo! Está mal. Todos están mal- Yo la tenía agarrada.

- Sólo quiero verlo-

-Bueno- me dijo,- corre. Te doy de quince a veinte minutos-.

Lo vi.

Estaba hinchado, inflado todo. Casi no tenía ojos.

-¡Leche! ¡Mucha leche!- me dijo mi amiga Chiharu. -Que beba tres litros al menos-

-Él no toma leche- conteste.

-Pues ahora la tiene que beber-.

Muchos médicos, enfermeras y especialmente las auxiliares de este hospital, al cabo de un tiempo, se pondrían enfermas. Morirían. Pero entonces nadie lo sabía.

A las diez de la mañana murió el técnico Yukito Tsukihiro.

Fue el primero. El primer día. Luego supimos que bajo los escombros se quedó otro, Yue Amamiya. No lograron sacarlo. Lo emparedaron con el hormigón. Entonces aún no sabíamos que todos ellos serían los primeros.

–Shaoran , ¿qué hago?- le pregunté

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete! Esperas un niño-

Estaba embarazada, era cierto. Pero ¿cómo lo iba a dejar?

-¡Vete! ¡Salva al niño!-.

-Primero te traeré leche y luego veremos-.

Llegó mi amiga Tomoyo Daidoji. Su marido estaba en la misma sala que Shaoran. Había llegado con su padre, que tenía coche.

Nos subimos al coche y fuimos a la primera aldea a por leche. A unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad. Compramos muchas garrafas de tres litros de leche. Seis, para que hubiera para todos. Pero la leche les provocaba unos vómitos terribles. Perdían el sentido sin parar, les pusieron el gota a gota. Los médicos aseguraban, no sé por qué, que se habían envenenado con los gases.

Nadie hablaba de la radiación.

Entretanto la ciudad se llenó de coches militares, se cerraron todas las carreteras. Se veían soldados por todas partes. Dejaron de circular los trenes de cercanías, los expresos.

Lavaban las calles con un polvo blanco. Me sentía alarmada ¿cómo iba a llegar al día siguiente al pueblo para comprarle leche fresca?

Nadie hablaba de la radiación. Sólo los militares iban con caretas. La gente de la ciudad llevaba el pan de las tiendas, las bolsas abiertas con los bollos. En los estantes había pasteles. La vida seguía como de ordinario.

Lavaban las calles con un polvo.

Por la noche no me dejaron entrar en el hospital. Había un mar de gente alrededor. Yo me encontraba frente a su ventana; Shaoran se acercó a y me gritó algo. ¡Se le veía tan desesperado!

Entre la muchedumbre alguien entendió lo que decía.

Aquella noche se los llevaban a Moscú. Las esposas nos arremolinaron todas en un corro. Decidimos que iríamos con ellos.

–¡Déjenos estar con nuestros maridos! ¡No tienen derecho a llevárselos!-

Quisimos pasar a golpes, a arañazos. Los soldados ya habían formado un cordón de dos filas, y nos impedían pasar a empujones. Entonces salió el médico y nos confirmó que se los llevaban aquella noche en avión a Moscú, que debíamos traerles ropa; pues la que llevaban en la central se había quemado.

Los autobuses ya no iban, y fuimos a pie, corriendo a casa. Cuando volvimos con las bolsas, el avión ya se había marchado. Nos engañaron a propósito. Para que no gritáramos, ni lloráramos.

Llegó la noche. A un lado de la calle había autobuses, cientos de autobuses que ya se estaban preparando la evacuación de la ciudad, y al otro, centenares de coches de bomberos. Los trajeron de todas partes. Toda la calle estaba cubierta de espuma blanca. Íbamos pisando aquella espuma. Gritando y jurando.

Por la radio dijeron que evacuarían la ciudad para tres o, a lo mejor, cinco días.

–"Llévense consigo ropa de invierno y de deporte, porque van a vivir en el bosque. En tiendas de campaña"-.

La gente hasta se alegró.

-¡Nos mandan al campo! Allí celebraremos la fiesta del Primero de Mayo-.

Algo inusual. La gente preparaba carne de asar para el camino, compraba vino. Se llevaban las guitarras, los magnetófonos. ¡Las maravillosas fiestas de mayo! Sólo llorábamos aquellas mujeres a cuyos maridos les había pasado algo.

No recuerdo el viaje. Cuando vi a mi madre fue como si despertara.

-¡Mamá, Shaoran está en Moscú! ¡Se lo llevaron en un vuelo especial!-

Acabábamos de sembrar el huerto: patatas, coles ¡y a la semana evacuarían la aldea! ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquello ocurriría?

Por la noche tuve un ataque de vómito. Era mi sexto mes de embarazo. Me sentía tan mal.

Por la noche sueño que me llama. Mientras estuvo vivo me llamaba en sueños: "¡Sakura, Sakura". Pero después de muerto, no lo he oído ni una sola vez.

Lloro cada día por aquello...

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y me dije a mí misma.

–"Me voy sola a Moscú"-.

-"¿Adónde vas a ir en tu estado?"-, me preguntó llorando su madre cuando llegó de Hong Kong. Mi padre que se había venido de Tomoeda me dijo:

-"Será mejor que te acompañe"-. Y sacó todo el dinero de la libreta, todo el que tenían. Todo...

No recuerdo el viaje. Todo el camino también se me borró de la cabeza. En Moscú preguntamos al primer miliciano a qué hospital habían llevado a los bomberos de Chernóbil, y nos lo dijo; yo hasta me sorprendí, porque nos habían asustado:

-No se los dirán, es un secreto de Estado, ultra secreto-.

Le rogamos durante un buen rato y al fin nos dijo:

-A la clínica número seis. A la Schúkinskaya.

En el hospital, era una clínica especial de radiología, no dejaban entrar sin pases.

Le di dinero a la vigilante de guardia y me dijo:

-Pasa-. Después me indicó a qué piso debía ir.

No sé a quién más le rogué, le imploré. Lo cierto es que llegué al despacho de la jefa de la sección de radiología Rika Sasaki. Entonces aún no sabía cómo se llamaba, no se me quedaba nada en la cabeza. Lo único que sabía era que debía verlo. Encontrarlo.

Ella me preguntó enseguida:

-¡Pero, alma de Dios! ¡Criatura! ¿Tiene usted hijos?

¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad? Estaba claro que tenía que esconderle mi embarazo. ¡No me iba a dejar verlo! Menos mal que era muy delgada y no se me notaba nada.

-Sí -le contesto.

-¿Cuántos?

-"le diré que dos. Si es sólo uno, tampoco me dejará pasar".- pensé

-Un niño y una niña.

-Bueno, si son dos, no creo que vayas a tener más. Ahora escucha: su sistema nervioso central está dañado por completo; la médula está completamente dañada.-

-"Bueno"- pensé -"se volverá algo más nervioso"-.

-Y óyeme bien, si te pones a llorar, te mando al instante para casa. Está prohibido abrazarse, besarse. No te acerques mucho. Te doy media hora.-

Pero yo ya sabía que no me iría de allí. Si me iba sería con él. ¡Me lo había jurado!

Entré... Los ví sentados sobre las camas, jugando a las cartas, reían.

-¡Shaoran! -le llamaron.

Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta aquí me ha encontrado! ¡Estoy perdido!- exclamó con alegría.

Daba risa verlo, con su pijama del cuarenta y ocho, él, que usa un cincuenta y dos. Las mangas cortas, los pantalones. Pero ya se le había ido la hinchazón de la cara. Les inyectaban no sé qué solución.

-¿Tú, perdido? -le pregunté.

Y él que ya quiería abrazarme.

-Sentadito -la médico no lo deja acercarse a mí-. Nada de abrazos aquí-.

No sé cómo, pero hicimos de eso una broma. Y al momento todos se acercaron a nosotros; hasta de las otras salas. Todos eran de los nuestros. De Pripyat. Porque fueron veintiocho los que trajeron en avión.

"¿Qué hay de nuevo?" "¿Qué pasa en la ciudad?"

Yo les conté que habían empezado a evacuar a la gente, que se estaban llevando fuera a toda la ciudad por unos tres o cinco días. Los muchachos callaron; pero había allí también dos mujeres, una de ellas estaba de guardia en la entrada el día del accidente, y la mujer rompió a llorar:

-¡Dios mío! Allí están mis hijos. ¿Qué será de ellos?-

Yo tenía ganas de estar a solas con él; bueno, aunque fuera un solo minuto. Los muchachos se dieron cuenta de la situación y cada uno se inventó un pretexto para salir al pasillo. Entonces lo abracé y lo besé. Él se apartó.

-No te sientes cerca. Toma una silla-. Me advirtió

-Todo eso son bobadas -le dije, quitándole importancia-. ¿Tú viste dónde se produjo la explosión? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Porque ustedes fueron los primeros en llegar-.

-Lo más seguro es que sea un sabotaje. Alguien lo ha hecho a propósito. Todos los muchachos piensan lo mismo-.

Entonces decían eso. Y lo pensaban.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegué, ya los habían separado; cada uno en una sala aparte. Les habían prohibido categóricamente salir al pasillo.

Se comunicaban golpeando la pared.

Punto-guión, punto-guión. Punto. Los médicos lo explicaron diciendo que cada organismo reaccionaba de manera diferente a las dosis de radiación, de manera que lo que aguanta uno puede que no lo resista otro. Allí donde estaban ellos hasta las paredes reaccionaban al _geyger._ A la derecha, a la izquierda y en el piso de abajo.

Sacaron de allí a todo el mundo, no dejaron a ni un solo paciente. Debajo y encima, nadie.

Una noche estaba sentada a su lado en una silla. A las ocho de la mañana le dije

-Shaoran, saldré un rato. Voy a descansar un poco-.

Él abrió y cerró los ojos: me deja ir.

En cuanto llego al hotel, a mi habitación y me acuesto en el suelo -no podía echarme en la cama, de tanto que me dolía todo. De pronto llegó una auxiliar y tocó con fuerza mi puerta.

– ¡Ve! ¡Corre a verlo! ¡Te llama sin parar!-.

Pero aquella mañana Tomoyo me había pedido tanto, me había rogado que fuéramos juntas al cementerio, que sin mí no podía. Aquella mañana enterraban a Eriol Hiraguizawa y a Clow Red.

Era muy amigo de Shaoran. Dos familias amigas.

Un día antes de la explosión nos habíamos fotografiado juntos en la residencia. ¡Qué guapos se veían allí nuestros maridos! Alegres. El último día de nuestra vida pasada. La época anterior a Chernóbil. ¡Qué felices éramos!

Vuelvo del cementerio y llamé a toda prisa a la enfermera.

-¿Cómo está?-.

-Ha muerto hace unos quince minutos-.

-¿Cómo? Si he pasado toda la noche a su lado. ¡Si sólo me he ausentado tres horas!-

Ella sólo meneó la cabeza. Para mí fue como si me hubieran abierto desde el estomago hasta el vientre.

Estaba junto a la ventana y gritaba: "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?". Miraba al cielo y gritaba. Todo el hospital me oía. Tenían miedo de acercarse a mí. Pero me recobré y me dije: "¡Lo veré por última vez! ¡Lo iré a ver!"

Bajé rodando las escaleras. Él seguía en la cámara, no se lo habían llevado.

Sus últimas palabras fueron:

-"¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!"-.

-"Se acaba de ir. Ahora mismo vuelve"-, lo intentó calmar la enfermera. Él suspiró y se quedó callado.

Ya no me separé de él. Fui con él hasta la tumba. Aunque lo que recuerdo no es el ataúd, sino una bolsa de polietileno. Esa bolsa.

-¿Quiere que le enseñemos cómo lo vamos a vestir?- me preguntaron en la morgue.

-¡Sí, quiero!-. Dije destrozada.

Le pusieron el traje de gala, y le colocaron la visera sobre el pecho. No le pusieron calzado. No encontraron unos zapatos adecuados, porque se le habían hinchado los pies. En lugar de pies parecía tener unas bombas. También cortaron el uniforme de gala, no se lo pudieron poner.

Tenía el cuerpo entero deshecho. Todo él era una llaga sanguinolenta. En el hospital los últimos dos días, le levantaba la mano y el hueso se le movía, el hueso le bailaba, se le había separado la carne.

Pedacitos de pulmón, de hígado le salían por la boca. Se ahogaba con sus propias vísceras. Me envolvía la mano con una gasa y la introducía en su boca para sacarle todo aquello de dentro. ¡Esto no se puede contar! ¡Esto no se puede escribir! ¡Ni siquiera soportar! Todo esto es tan querido... Tan mío. Tan...

No le cabía ninguna talla de zapatos. Lo colocaron en el ataúd descalzo.

Ante mis ojos. Vestido de gala, lo metieron en una bolsa de plástico y la ataron. Y, ya en esta bolsa, lo colocaron en el ataúd. También el ataúd, envuelto en otra bolsa. Un celofán transparente, pero grueso, como un mantel. Y ya todo esto lo introdujeron en un féretro de zinc. Apenas lograron meterlo dentro. Sólo quedó el gorro encima.

Vinieron todos. Sus padres, los míos. Compramos en Moscú pañuelos negros. Nos recibió la comisión extraordinaria. A todos nos decían lo mismo.

-"No podemos entregar los cuerpos de sus maridos, no podemos darles a sus hijos, son muy radiactivos y serán enterrados en un cementerio de Moscú de una manera especial. En unos féretros de zinc soldados, bajo unas planchas de hormigón. Deben ustedes firmarnos estos documentos. Necesitamos su consentimiento"-. Y si alguien, indignado, quería llevarse el ataúd a casa, lo convencían. –"Se trataba de unos héroes"- decían. – "Y ya no pertenecen a su familia. Son personas oficiales. Y pertenecen al Estado"-.

Subimos al autobús. Los parientes y unos militares y un coronel con una radio. Por ésta se oía: -"¡Esperen órdenes! ¡Esperen!"-.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por Moscú unas dos o tres horas, por la carretera de circunvalación. Luego regresamos de nuevo a Moscú. Y por la radio se oyó.

-"No se puede entrar en el cementerio. Lo han rodeado los corresponsales extranjeros. Aguarden otro poco"-.

Los parientes callaron. Mamá llevaba el pañuelo negro. Yo empecé a perder el conocimiento.

Me dio un ataque de histeria.

-¿Por qué hay que esconder a mi marido? ¿Quién es? ¿Un asesino? ¿Un criminal? ¿Un preso común? ¿A quién enterramos?-. Mamá me dice:

- "Calma, calma, hija mía"-. Y me acaricia la cabeza, me toma de la mano.

El coronel informa por la radio. -"Solicito permiso para dirigirme al cementerio. A la esposa de uno de los bomberos le ha dado un ataque de histeria...-

.

.

.

.

Bien, decidí hacer esto por que este testimonio me pareció demasiado... no se como decirlo... ¡TRISTE!

Pienso que si algo como esto me pasara moriría de tristeza por haber perdido al hombre que amo (no se que haría sin Geoffrey). pero bueno, aquí está.

Este testimonio es de Liudmila Ignatenko, esposa del bombero fallecido Vasili Ignatenko, espero sea de su agrado y les haya gustado.

Atte.: Dalian Monthgomery

hay grandes libros en el mundo y grandes mundos en los libros.

3


End file.
